


Daddy's Little Mistress

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Daddyverse [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Comedy, Contracts, Crack, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Lawyers, Lust, M/M, Mistress, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secretaries, Smut, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh is freshly graduated from college and looking for a job to support himself. After several rejection letters he finally finds himself employed for the esteemed Broflovski and McCormick law firm as Kyle Broflovski's personal secretary. Well, that was what he was suppose to be, just a secretary, but somehow, that also turned into being a mistress for a powerful lawyer with a daddy kink.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Daddyverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621762
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Law and Order

**Author's Note:**

> New Daddyverse fic! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This Kyle is more of an ass than our beloved Kyle in Daddy's Little Princess
> 
> If you like it please consider leaving kudos or comments to let me know there is a demand for it to continue.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Life after college had not been as easy as Stan Marsh thought it would be. As a kid he was told that all he had to do was get his degree and he would be set, jobs would be clamoring for him. Well, that was a fucking lie! None of that had happened! He was now graduated and desperate for a job, any job. He had bills to pay and he really didn’t want to move back in with his parents, move back to Colorado and the small town he was from. Moving to California had been a dream for him! He always wanted to be near the ocean, near the artistic scene, near where the movies were made. He dreamed of being a filmmaker that was what he went to school for after all.

But, that just didn’t seem to be in the cards for him right now. So, he was just going to have to settle for what he could find. He had applied for numerous jobs, jobs that he didn’t really want, but, hadn’t heard back from anyone.

Well…until yesterday…

He never exactly thought he would be interviewing for a secretary position at some high end law firm. He didn’t even know they still have secretaries! Honestly, he applied just because he met the requirements, it was near his apartment, and he could walk there. Currently he had no car and wasn’t a big fan of the LA public transportation. His friends had always teased him about being a pretty boy, so, it wasn’t uncommon for him to get some weirdo or creep to hit on him while he was just trying to get somewhere.

He had managed to pull together a good interview outfit, just a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He thought he looked decent, he looked professional, hopefully this time he would finally land a job!

Stan nearly had to run to the office in order to get there in time. He was in awe when he arrived at a skyscraper building with men and women coming out dressed in suits and ties. He swallowed hard and moved to straighten out his collar, entering the building lobby.

He was interviewing for a law firm called Broflovski and McCormick. He had googled them after getting the interview and found they were pretty pricy lawyers that had worked with some famous people. Apparently McCormick had represented some pop star in her drunk driving case and Broflovski had defended, what Stan would consider, evil companies from actually paying for damages. The brunette wasn’t exactly thrilled about that it kinda felt like compromising his morals for a paycheck.

Well, he probably wouldn’t be working directly with either man; he’d be the secretary to some desk jockey or something.

As he was waiting for the elevator to come down and take him to the penthouse floor he saw a mirror hanging next to the glass lift. He pursed his lips and sighed, running fingers through his hair. “Today is the first day of the rest of your shitty life.” He grumbled to himself, stepping into the elevator when it opened up.

~*~*~*~

Stan would be a liar if he didn’t say he was intimidated to hell and back. When he finally arrived at the penthouse suite offices of Broflovski and McCormick he was taken aback by how luxe everything was marble floors, gold appliqués on the wall hangings, and large wooden doors with name plates on them.

He was seated at a large desk with a stern looking woman on the other end. She was pretty; he would admit that, a brunette dressed in designer clothing and gold jewelry. She tapped her manicured nails on the desk and looked at him, raising a brow.

“So, Mister Marsh, you went to UC Berkley? That’s a very fine school.” The woman, Wendy Testaburger said with a small smile. She was the head of Human Resources and often conducted these sort of things, but, today’s interview was a very important one.

“Yes Ma’am, I got my degree in Liberal Arts and a minor in filmmaking.” Stan said. “But, back in my home town I did help my mother with office work, she worked at this plastic surgeon’s office, so, I’m familiar with many of the tasks that you would require.”

Wendy nodded her head and pushed her glasses up. “Very good, how are you in dealing with difficult situations? I won’t lie; this job can be rather high stress. Mister Broflovski is very…how you would say…demanding.” She tried to explain.

Stan felt his eyes go wide. He hadn’t realized this was a job with one of the partners… Shit… Well, apparently, he was willing to sell his soul for a few bucks because he plastered a smile on his lips and nodded. “Oh yes, I would consider myself good in high stress situations. I would even say I thrive in them.” He lied, placing his hands on his lap and trying to give off the appearance of confidence.

“Very good, I like to hear that.” Wendy said, writing down a few things. “So, let me share with you a few things that would need to happen on the job. You would be the personal secretary to Mister Broflovski. You would be accompanying him on business trips, making appointments for him, and doing whatever he needs, basically being an assistant.” She said. “You would be given health, dental, and a clothing allowance.”

Stan raised an eyebrow at that last part. “Uh, that all sounds like things I can do but I’ve never heard of having a clothing allowance.” He said, watching as the woman laughed a bit.

“Mister Broflovski is very particular about what his secretary wears, so, he gives them an allowance to make sure they look up to is standards.” Wendy explained.

“Ah…okay, well, that’s kinda cool.” Stan said, biting his lower lip.

Wendy was about to ask more when her phone lit up. “Just one second.” She instructed, holding up a hand before answering the phone. “Yes Mister Broflovski? Yes of course, right away.” She said, before hanging up the phone. “Will you excuse me for a second Mister Marsh? It will be just a moment.” She assured. “While I’m away you can work on filling out some contact forms.” She added, pushing some paperwork towards the brunette.

“Sure, no problem.” Stan said with a smile, watching as the woman scurried off.

~*~*~*~

Wendy sighed as she knocked on the large wooden door with the Broflovski nameplate displayed on it. After hearing a reply she let herself in, seeing Kyle’s large leather desk chair turned around, obscuring him from her vision.

“Wendy, tell me about this candidate.” A deep voice asked, fingers tapping on the mahogany desk.

“Well, he seems to be up for the tasks you would require and he comes from a good school, has some office work experience, I think he might be a good fit.” Wendy said, before waiting for the inevitable question, what was actually important to Kyle.

“Yes, any idiot can answer a phone and do what I say, but, is he…up to my standards?” The man asked sharply.

Wendy couldn’t help but roll her eyes, thankful her boss couldn’t see her. “I would say so. Would you like to take a look at him for yourself, Sir?” She decided to ask.

Kyle said nothing, instead he quickly pressed a button on his desk that let the blinds lift up, letting the man peak out into the area where the candidate was sitting. After a few moments he pushed the button again and the blinds went back down. 

After a few moments he cleared his throat. “Yes, he will do nicely. Offer him the job and give him the manual.” He said, waving his hand, not even bothering to turn his chair to look at her.

“Of course Sir, I’ll make him an offer.” Wendy said, gathering her things and preparing to leave. But before she could turn the doorknob she heard her boss’ deep voice boom again.

“What is the candidate’s name?” Kyle asked, still not even bothering to look at her.

“Stanley Marsh, Sir.” She answered curtly.

“Very good, well, offer him the position and offer him the approved salary when it comes to these matters.” Kyle added, before waving his hand, dismissing Wendy.

“Of course, Sir.” Wendy said, making her leave of the office. Well, at least Kenny would look at you when he spoke to you; she wished Kyle would do the same. As she rounded the corner and saw the young brunette waiting for her to return she just felt a little bad. Poor kid had no idea what he was in for.

She managed to put a smile on her lips and went to sit back down at her desk. “I apologize for that distraction.” She said calmly, opening a folder to pull out a few things. “Well, I do have some good news; Mister Broflovski was very impressed with your resume. He wants me to offer you the position of his personal secretary.” She said, smiling a bit more as she grabbed a few things. “So, the offer does come with a few things, as I mentioned earlier, full health and dental insurance, clothing allowance, and your starting salary would be this.” She said, pushing a piece of paper towards the brunette.

Stan took it and once he looked at it he felt his eyeballs nearly pop out of his head. Holy shit! This was a huge salary! This was more he would make anywhere else! It was almost baffling how much he was being offered just to be a secretary to some guy! Well that was the moment he threw his morals and dignity out of the window. He smiled a bit and nodded his head. “Wow, this is great!” He said, biting his lower lip and looking over at Wendy. “I accept.” He said, overjoyed at the idea of not having to worry about not having enough money to pay rent this month.

“Wonderful, we’re overjoyed to have you be part of the team.” Wendy said, handing the young brunette a binder. “This is a binder of protocols Mister Broflovski would like you to follow. It has how you should dress, how you should present yourself, and other things that will be expected of you. It also has the card of your personal shopper, her name is Red, she will be helping you with everything.” She added.

Stan nodded his head. He had never really had a job where he would have a personal shopper or a binder of things he needed to abide by. Well, he was going to be making more than most of his friends just doing office work so he wasn’t going to argue. He just continued to nod his head. “Okay…sounds great.” He said, moving to brush some hair out of his face. “So, when am I going to start?”

“You’ll be starting next week, gives you time to get prepared.” Wendy said before noticing Kyle’s office door was opening. Well, he had obviously heard the brunette had accepted and now wanted to meet him. “Mister Broflovski would love to meet you before you leave.” She said, standing up. “Take a quick walk with me? His office is just around the corner.”

“Oh sure, it would probably be good to meet my new boss.” Stan said, gathering all the things he had been given and following after the brunette. He was a bit nervous, he was afraid to meet the guy, but, he knew he had to. They would be working pretty closely together after all. After a few moments he felt himself being ushered into a very large office with a large desk at the end and a man sitting at it. He felt himself swallow hard; the man was rather intimidating looking. Mister Broflovski was handsome, he wouldn’t deny that. He had short red hair curly hair and a well groomed beard on his strong jawline. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit that seemed tailored to perfection and green eyes were piercing behind a pair of glasses.

“So, you must be Mister Marsh.” The redhead said, smiling as he stood up and walked over to the duo. He was quite tall, towering over both Stan and Wendy. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kyle Broflovski, I look forward to working with you.” He said, allowing his eyes to slowly look the brunette up and down before settling on his face.

“Uh…yeah…me too… Thank you for the opportunity and for the very generous offer, I really appreciate it.” Stan said, before the older man laughed.

“Of course, we UCLA grads have to look out for each other right? I went to UCLA for my under graduate degree.” Kyle said with a charming smile. “So, just check over everything Miss Testaburger gave you and I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” He said, giving the brunette one more once over and pushed his glasses up his nose. “So, I’ll see you next week and make sure you are properly attired.” He said, clapping his hands together. “Wendy will have you sign all the contracts before you leave, now, if you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to.” He said, giving a brief nod before seeing the pair out.

Stan bit his lower lip and nodded. Well he seemed nice… Was it genuine, he didn’t know, but, he supposed he would find out. Well now he just had to get home, look over this binder, and tell his parents the good news.

~*~*~*~

Kyle had gotten back to work after meeting his new secretary. He had a few things he needed to do before he left to go home. He was trying to concentrate on his task at hand when there was a knock on his door and someone entered before he could even say they could come in.

“Well, I heard you got yourself a new secretary.” Kenny McCormick said with a grin, walking over to the redhead’s desk and plopping himself down on a chair. “I saw him, he’s cute.” He said, crossing one leg over the other and letting a smirk cross his lips. “So, excited to play with your new toy? I bet he’s gonna look good all dolled up.” He said with a laugh.

Kyle sighed a bit and looked up. “Well, of course I’m happy to have a new play thing, I’ve been extremely bored and you know how I dread going home to Heidi.” He said, speaking of his wife. “I need something to entertain me and help me get my frustrations out.” He said simply. “Besides, I’m not a stupid man, I wasn’t about to turn down a pretty little thing that just happened to stroll into my office.” He said, resting a hand on his cheek.

Kenny just shook his head and laughed. “You are really something, you know that? I just hope this kid knows how to play ball or you’re gonna find yourself in trouble one of these days.” He warned, causing Kyle to scoff.

“Even if he tried to cause trouble it would never go anywhere.” Kyle said, before raising a brow. “Also, don’t act so superior to me when it comes to morality, last I checked you were screwing around with your secretary.” He pointed out.

“I am, I’m very open about that, but, I’m divorced, not still married.” Kenny pointed out. “Bebe can get as mad at me as she wants but she’s already been paid off, Heidi still has your last name and let’s not forget you have kids too.” He said, clapping his hands together. “That’s why I got a vasectomy back in 2010.” He said, before waving his hand in the air. “But you know, that’s just me, I just wanted to hear what was going on from you and not have to go right to Wendy.”

“Has anyone told you that it’s bad manners to be such a gossip?” Kyle asked, lips pursed as he set down some documents.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been known for my manners.” Kenny said, patting the desk before standing up and dusting off his suit. “Well, we can chat later, I’ll have Butters show your new boytoy around as soon as he gets started.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised that bimbo doesn’t get lost just walking around here.”

Kenny just chuckled and shook his head, leaving Kyle’s office.

~*~*~

Stan was in a pretty good mood when he got home. He was officially employed and was going to make some good money just doing simple office work. He had gotten some takeout and was now sitting on his couch eating and watching TV, going over the binder Wendy had given him.

He was curious about this whole presentation thing. Mister Broflovski seemed extremely hung up on appearances, going as far as to give him a clothing allowance. Well, maybe he’d be able to get a nice suit or something. He flipped through the pages and finally got to the one about dress code. Even if he wasn’t thrilled about it he had already signed a contract.

**_Employee will follow the following protocols when it comes to dress code while working for Broflovski and McCormick Law Firm._ **

  * **_Hair should be properly styled and clean_**
  * **_No facial hair_**
  * **_Body hair should be waxed_**
  * **_Nails should be manicured_**
  * **_Cosmetics should always be worn_**
  * **_All types of heels are acceptable, flats are only acceptable while traveling_**
  * **_Only clothing picked out by stylist Red and approved by Kyle Broflovski will be seen as acceptable._**



****

This was weird; Stan cleared his throat a bit and tried not to spit out what he was eating. Why was he being asked to wear makeup and heels, not to mention getting waxed! What the fuck had he gotten himself into? Well, it was too late to turn back now…


	2. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stan's first day and he has no idea what he is in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! <3
> 
> happy reading!

Stan honestly didn’t know what to think about everything that was going on. He had a job now, a really well paying job, but…there were all these strange stipulations that came with it. He had spent all week looking over the contract he had been given. He was pretty open-minded when it came to things, but, this was really a new one when it came to what he would do for a job.

He had tried to make an appointment like Red, like he was suppose to, but, the woman was apparently extremely busy. So, she told him to give her his measurements and she would have some outfits sent over to him. Stan had never worn anything without seeing it before hand. He had received a large box on his doorstep that contained all sorts of things: clothing, shoes, makeup, accessories, and…hair extensions? Well, that was certainly something. Mister Broflovski had a clear vision of what he wanted his secretary to look like while working for him. It was kind of creepy and if he didn’t need this job he probably would have ran as soon as he closely read the contract.

This was why reading the fine print was so damn important.

Today was his first day of work. He had woken up earlier than ever before to attempt to get ready. The package Red sent contained a few things, each wrapped up together so he wouldn’t have to worry about matching. Which was good because he wasn’t exactly fashion savvy.

“Crap…I can’t be late on my first day…” He said to himself, teetering in heels as he made his way to the kitchen, quickly making a piece of toast. He really didn’t feel like himself all dolled up. The black pencil skirt showed off rounded hips and the white flowy blouse tied at the throat with a big bow. The makeup and the hair were probably the hardest thing. He had grown up with an older sister who use to tie him to a chair and do his makeup as a way to torture him, so, unfortunately, he did have a little experience with that, but the hair…that was something he needed help with. Putting the hair extensions in was a trial, but, after spending almost an hour on it, he managed a clean looking ponytail.

It felt weird but, it was just clothes and he needed this job, so, he wasn’t even going to worry about it. If anyone really wanted to make a big deal out of it he would shove his high heeled foot up their ass.

He took in a deep breath and tied to gather up his bag that came with his care package and shoved some chips and a soda in it. He didn’t have time to make a more nutritious lunch; also…he didn’t know how to make a more nutritious lunch… He looked at his phone and knew he had to get to work, he couldn’t be late his first day! He just hoped he would be able to make it in these damn heels. Well, maybe with the money he would be making from this job he could finally afford a car!

He shoved the toast in his mouth and made his way out of his apartment.

~*~*~*~

Wendy smiled when she saw Stan walk in, she was rather impressed, he looked rather put together with all the things Kyle had insisted he wear. The last few secretaries had looked a mess for the first few weeks, but not this guy, apparently. She walked over to him and moved to hold out her hand.

“Stanley, it’s so nice to see you again, you look wonderful. I’ll be honest; a lot of men who have taken this position in the past weren’t exactly comfortable with the wardrobe requirements.” Wendy said with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, maybe those guys weren’t as in need of a job as I am.” He pointed out, looking around and smiling a little. “Well, I’m ready to get started.”

“Wonderful, let me show you to your desk.” Wendy said, watching as the brunette struggled to stay upright in the heels he was wearing.

“I’ve never had my own desk before.” Stan said, smiling as he followed Wendy, trying his hardest not to fall on his face. He looked around and noticed other office workers were looking at him and whispering to each other. Was this…really that weird? Apparently Mister Broflovski requested this from all of his secretaries. Besides, it was 2020, was it really that weird to see a guy dressed in feminine clothing? He decided to just ignore it and found a desk waiting for him in front of a large office with double doors.

“You can decorate it however you please, just remember to keep it tasteful.” Wendy said, watching as the brunette put his bag down and moved to sit down on the office chair. “You’ll notice you have an intercom right here, that will go off when Mister Broflovski needs you.” She said, setting down a few documents. “You can take your lunch from noon to one and you get three fifteen minute breaks. Make sure to check in with Mister Broflovski before you do that in case he needs anything.”

Stan nodded his head. “Of course, I’ll let him know before I do anything.” He said, looking around as he moved to take a seat. “Anything else I should know? I just hope he likes me…”

Wendy laughed a little. “He wouldn’t have hired you if he didn’t like you.” She said with a smile. “Just a few tips I wanted to share with you. Mister Broflovski likes to have a latte every morning at ten on the dot, make sure it has soy milk in it, or he’ll throw a fit.” She said, looking over her shoulder when she saw someone approaching them.

“Well, hello there you must be Kyle’s new secretary.” A blond man said, holding his hand out for Stan to shake.

Wendy quickly stepped aside and looked over at the man. “Mister McCormick this is Stanley Marsh.” She said, watching as Stan gave the lawyer’s hand a shake.

“Nice to meet you, Kyle has been talking about you since your interview.” Kenny said with a chuckle. “I just wanted to come meet you in person. Now, if you need any help, I have my own secretary, his desk is that one right over there, in front of my office. If you have any questions you can ask him.” He said with a wink.

Stan smiled a little. “Thanks…I appreciate it, I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be too nervous I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Kenny said, patting the desk. “You look very nice by the way, I’m sure Kyle will be more than pleased.”

“Oh…that’s good…” Stan said, biting his lower lip as he watched as the lawyer gave him a little wave as he headed towards his office, opening the door, and quickly closing it. For a moment, Stan swore he saw another person in there, another blond, but, maybe Mister McCormick just had a meeting.

“Don’t mind him, he’s honestly a good guy, he just likes to joke around a lot.” Wendy said. “I won’t lie; he’s a lot easier to work with than Kyle. You have your work cut out for you.” She warned, watching as the double doors behind Stan’s desk opened up.

“Look who’s finally here.” Kyle said, smiling as he stepped out of his office. Of course he was in his suit, hair and beard perfectly groomed, glasses sitting smartly on his face. He didn’t hide how he looked the brunette up and down, a smile crossing his face. “I see you’re wearing an outfit Red picked out for you, it looks nice, you even managed to paint your face decently.” He said, going over to the other side of the desk and standing in front of Stan.

“I…uh…have an older sister…” Stan said, clearing his throat a bit as he felt himself start to sweat. He grabbed the ponytail he was sporting at the moment.

Kyle chuckled a little. “Don’t be ashamed of being good at doing something, you’ll find certain skills you never thought would come in handy, will.” He said, looking down at his watch and clearing his throat. “About ten, I need a coffee.” He said, looking over at Stan who perked up at the sound.

“O-Oh! I can go grab you one!” Stan cried out, quickly standing from his chair only to have Kyle laughed and rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you come out with me for coffee today? First day and all, we can make it…special.” Kyle said, before grabbing Stan’s hand. “My treat of course.”

“Sure…that sounds nice. Are you sure you aren’t too busy?” Stan asked, putting a finger to his painted lips.

Kyle couldn’t help but let a smile cross his face. God, those lips, they would feel like heaven around his dick. God, he needed to keep himself under control, all in good time. He took in a deep breath and ran fingers through his short red hair. “I can spare a few minutes to get some coffee with my new secretary.” He said, that smile on his lips.

Stan smiled back at his new boss. He had never had a new supervisor take him out for coffee on his first day; maybe this job wouldn’t be so bad. He tried to stand up from his chair and stumbled, almost falling down. The only reason he wasn’t on the ground right now as thanks to Kyle. “I’m so sorry!” He cried out, allowing the older man to put him to rights. “I’m still getting use to these heels…I’ve never worn them before.”

Kyle chuckled a bit and shook his head. “It’s quite alright, everything takes practice, right?”

Stan nodded his head. “Yeah…I guess so, I’m just more use to wearing sneakers.” He said, grabbing his bag and flashing the man a nervous smile.

Kyle looked over at Wendy and gave her a smile. “Wendy, tell Butters to take my calls along with Kenny’s while I’m out with Stan here.” He said, placing his hand on Stan’s back, allowing it to linger for awhile before letting it slide down a bit more. He nearly made it right to that gorgeous ass before he could feel Wendy’s eyes on him and Stan start to turn to look at him. He quickly snatched his hand away and cleared his throat. “Probably will be just an hour.”

Wendy nodded her head. “Yes…I’ll tell Butters to take your calls. I think he is meeting with Mister McCormick, but, when he’s done, I’ll inform him.”

“Wonderful, well, let’s get going, we can drive over to Harbucks since you aren’t use to walking in those yet.” Kyle said, putting his phone in his pocket and looking at Stan. “Will you be okay making it to the parking lot or would you like to hold onto my arm, for stability?”

“I think I will be fine, but, if I fall, you can pick me up.” Stan said with a nervous laugh.

“Well, hopefully we won’t have a need for that.” Kyle said, smiling as he led the way out of the office.

~*~*~*~

Stan smiled a little as he sat across the small table from his boss. He had decided to just get a fruit tea to save himself some embarrassment. He had a stomach issue and when he got nervous…well…things went bad…fast… He didn’t want to take the chance with a coffee on his first day.

“So, Stan, what did you do before you found yourself in my law firm?” Kyle asked a charming smile on his lips. He took a sip of his coffee and felt his glasses slip down a bit.

“Well, honestly, I just did some part time jobs while I was going to UCLA. I mean, I worked at the mall in a bunch of other stores, not anything like this.” Stan said, clearing his throat a bit. “I really appreciate you giving me a chance, Mister Broflovski.”

Kyle laughed and held up his hand. “Please, you can just call me Kyle, no need to be so formal. We’ll be working awfully close together, so, its best you get comfortable with me.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Stan said, before smiling a little. He took a sip of his tea and looked back up at the older man. “So, Wendy told me a little about what I would be doing for you, but, I was hoping maybe you could…expand on that? I just want to make sure I do the best job I can do for you.”

The redhead smiled and nodded his head. “I like that, I like that you have the foresight to ask me what I want. Well, it’s simple really, I just need you to be open to the things I ask you to do. Being my personal secretary, your job will be quite different from everyone else in the office.” He said, taking a sip of his latte before looking back at the brunette. “I won’t lie, there will be some nights you will have to stay late with me, some days you will need to go to court with me, or on a business trip. It will be hard work but you’ll find that it comes with a lot of benefits.” He said, before his smile grew a little. “I hope those are all things that can manage.”

Stan quickly nodded his head. “Of course, whatever you need or want me to do, I’ll make sure to do it.” He said brightly. “I just hope I can manage I don’t know about law.” He said, brushing some hair out of his face. “I mean…I was arrested once…” He said, before letting out a groan. Why did he say that!? He wanted to bash his head in on the table.

Kyle just felt his smile grow even more. This brunette was too cute. He had to pat himself on the back for hiring this one. This was truly a good find. He moved to pat Stan’s hand and laughed. “You’re only human; I bet it was for something harmless, you seem like such a sweetheart.”

“Uh…well…it was when I was still in high school, so, not a huge idea… I shouldn’t have even mentioned it, I’m just…I’m nervous.” The brunette admitted with a sigh.

“It’s okay, I can understand being nervous, just know, I’m extremely happy to have you in my law firm, and, I think you and I will have a good time together.” Kyle said, picking his latte up and finishing it, his green eyes taking in the form across from him and his smile being replaced by a small smirk.


End file.
